


Two gay men doing ungay things

by KathSucks



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, キミガシネ | Kimi ga Shine | Your Turn To Die (Visual Novel)
Genre: Gay, M/M, crack ship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24644515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathSucks/pseuds/KathSucks
Summary: i have no idea where this is going i planned nothing out pleas
Relationships: midori | purple guy x midori, purple guy | purple guy x sou hiyori, sou hiyori | purple guy x sou hiyori, william afton | william afton x midori, william afton | william afton x sou hiyori
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	Two gay men doing ungay things

Midori was walking to his new job, his ass cheeks bouncing with every step. His new job was a job at McDonald's. His beautiful, greasy green hair flowing gently with the wind, as he took his first step into the building. Everyone present was alerted due to the clap of his thicc ass cheeks. The sound also caught the attention of a purple man, William Afton. Surprisingly, William was also Midori's superviser.  
Seeing how big and hot Midori's ass was, William instantly fell in love. The purple man winked seductively at Midori, and Midori, leaving work behind grabbed William's waist passionately kissed him. William kissed back. "Would you be my boyfriend?" Midori asked.

TO BE CONTINUED !!!!!


End file.
